Matty's Space Service Center
Matty's Space Service Center (formerly known as Matty's Fun Room) was an office center where Matty Iannielli originally worked from September 2009-February 2011. It first opened to service on September 21, 2009 and closed down on February 19, 2011. It was home to Matty's office in helping with his dad's tax returns, and where Matty used to work after school. Matty's Space Service Center was the former alternative company to its parent division, Edward Iannielli CPA from 2009-2011. History Office service and closedown (2009-2011) In June 2009, original CEO of Ediann Productions, "Matty Iannielli" wanted an office to do his interesting work documents. This was intended to compete with Edward Iannielli CPA, the parent company of Matty's Space Service Center and Mattyian Office Services. Matty opened his office on September 21, 2009 with the first document being about Nassau County Routes. Matty's Space Service Center became the home site of Mattyian Productions' formulation. In April 2010, Matty averaged of up to 63 documents filed every month. The office was also open to the public and for family from 3PM-9PM on weekdays, open from 10AM-10PM on Saturday, and 11AM-8PM on Sundays. Matty worked on Sundays also, but was also very busy from Monday-Friday and Saturday. During the Summer of 2010, the office's parent company Edward Iannielli CPA funded the office every night for about $10. On October 21, 2010, Matty Iannielli was taking a walk around the Roosevelt Field Mall and when his father was asking questions about his office, he thought that it was about space and astronomy. However, Matty said that the name was for office space and document fax service. His father recommended him to rename his office to "Matty's Fun Room". Matty thought that he would never get customers from his office. However, in early 2011, before the office went out of business, a customer wanted to visit Matty's office, but Matty said that it was closed for the day. Around late Fall 2010, Matty Iannielli doubted that his office would survive after 2011, so he closed the office for a few days. On December 11, 2010, Matty renamed back the office to the original name. By the following day, Matty announced that he would be filing bankruptcy for his office center. However, the office did not close completely until February 2011. The office closed down on February 19, 2011 with all items taken out of the office around early March 2011. Reason for closedown and status (2011-2013) The reason for the office's closure was due to financial difficulties and the higher success of his father's office business. The office closed down completely on February 19, 2011. The office probably may not reopen due to Mattyian's merge with Ediann Productions in 2012 and the financial crisis of Edward D Iannielli III in mid-2013. Aftermath and plans for the future (2013-present) On August 13, 2013, Matty announced that he would reuse his office service by 2018, for an estimated cost of up to $140 thousand ending around 2017. Matty states that by Fall 2013, he would set up a funding account for Edward Iannielli CPA of approximately $24 thousand each year. Due to the parent company's lack of money for the future, Matty has set up this plan for his father which will begin in September 2013 and end by 2018. In other reports, Edward Iannielli CPA has a future investment plan for both Matty and himself to raise an expected goal of $65 thousand each year, beginning in 2014. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.